


审讯室辩论赛👻

by Kertui



Category: ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kertui/pseuds/Kertui
Relationships: Stiritz&Schulenburg
Kudos: 3





	审讯室辩论赛👻

“你承认以上罪行吗！”一个较已经坐在施季里茨面前的审讯官更年轻些的人走了进来，啪的一声把一大沓文件甩在桌子上。年长的审讯官看了他的同事一眼，笑着说“瓦尔特，别这么粗鲁，你想让别人配合你的工作，那就得拿出诚意来。”说罢他带着那副皮笑肉不笑的表情转向施季里茨，轻声细语地说“您别介意，瓦尔特他刚开始工作，很多事情还不明白，我在这里替他道歉。您也别以为这些，”他指着文件，“全都是您犯下的，只是有些小同志疑心过重，编些捕风捉影的事，咋们一条一条把它核对完了就行。您记住，千万别说谎、抵赖或者试图拖延，那只会让您定罪之后的生活更惨。”  
施季里茨嗤笑一声，“不就是红白脸，从前我一个人都可以演，瞧你刚才说的，定罪之后？这已经是明明白白地告诉我，我最少要在这里或者哪个流放地呆上五六年的，与我是否认罪不相干。法律是你们定的，想套什么罪名尽管套就是，但要我说，我最大的罪名就是是沙皇的亲戚。”  
年长的审讯官不笑了，他站身来，冷冰冰地盯着施季里茨：“认罪，到最后没有人不认的，不过你对流程这么清楚，干嘛不给自己和我们一个痛快呢？瓦尔特，给你两天半，星期天下午无论如何也要拿到认罪口供。”  
那位名叫瓦尔特的审讯官在他上司在的时候一脸不忿，此刻他上司走了他立刻就变得面无表情。他重重地瘫在施季里茨对面，整个人窝在椅子里——契卡特制的舒服椅子，务必从每一感官刺激受刑者——抬头望天，好一阵才挺胸一节一节地坐直。  
“手续你自己清楚，挑几条签了吧，”他冷淡地说，“五十八是板上钉钉的，但上面指示绝不能这么少，不出意外你应该是最后一批真正的白俄抵抗军了，最后可以公示的警戒，绝不能白白浪费。”  
“我们是最后一批了，警戒谁呢？”  
名叫瓦尔特的审讯官眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，“总会有的，”他意味深长地说，“革命，是一种长期的动态，只要我们仍在革命，就永远会有破坏分子。”  
“您的意思是诬陷？”  
“这一句话足够再给你加一条五十八条第十分条，当然，因为你的刑期已经累计到20年了，再加五年也不碍事。”他提笔刷刷勾了几笔，满意地看到施季里茨的刑期达到了最高标准。  
“共产主义是一种将使人人感到幸福的制度。”  
审讯官眯着眼，似乎在判断他的目的，“当然。”他审慎地说，“但一句话并不能改变你从事了数年的反革命工作的事实，如果打的是说点好话就减刑的算盘，我劝你立刻放弃。”  
施季里茨闻言大笑，“一般来说，如果是总是能使人民感到幸福的政权，并不会时时担心有大规模的反对派，如果您们使人民幸福，怎么会有人想颠覆您们呢？即使有所谓的贼心不死的帝国主义和资本主义余孽，那他们也没法在人群中找到支持，相反，他们还会被感到幸福自发维护共产党统治的人民揭发，立刻就会被抓捕。换句话说，得到多数人民拥戴的政府，并不会担心极少数反对派的存在。我看您还有您上司这样担心的样子，好像您并不相信共产党政府会使人民幸福，因此才总会有反革命分子存在。至于我，我从不认为我从事的工作是试图进行颠覆活动，因为我相信伟大的斯大林同志领导的伟大的共产党政府决绝不会被我这区区两句颠覆。这样说来，谁才是真正的反革命分子？”  
审讯员瞪着他，好像从来没听过这样胆大妄为之言。过了一会儿他把几页“认罪书”往施季里茨面前一推，又另给了他几张白纸，“全部抄一遍。”然后拿起其余材料匆匆走了。


End file.
